


As My Thanks to You

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [11]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, accidentally a lot of implied izuan in the prologue, blame izumi he's an animal, i will add more tags as this fic goes on!, i'm such a rat i'm sorry, there's some cursing so be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: In which class 3-A wants to thank Anzu for all she’s done for them and their units.
Relationships: Anzu/Hakaze Kaoru, Anzu/Hasumi Keito, Anzu/Itsuki Shuu, Anzu/Mikejima Madara, Anzu/Morisawa Chiaki, Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!), Anzu/Tenshouin Eichi
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	As My Thanks to You

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very obvious bias for 3-A and it shows more and more each day. They’re my favorite class, with 2-A (or as I like to call them, Anzu Protection Squad) close behind. I find the dynamics the idols there have with each other very interesting, and I actually like them as ships with Anzu too. A lot of my favorites are from 3-A, and I’m very excited to write this fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru fanboys about Anzu, Izumi chokes him so he would shut up, and they all slowly agree to repay Anzu for her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing for about half of the 3-A boys, so hopefully I got their characterization right. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.

Kaoru sighed wistfully as he watched 2-A from 3-A’s window. His gaze was fixated on a certain brunette, who is currently talking to the idols of Trickstar.

“Guys,” he called out. “Don’t you think we are so lucky to have-”

“Kao-kun, I fucking _swear_ on my unborn child’s _life,_ if you say we’re lucky to have Anzu here with us in Yumenosaki _one more time,_ I will _burn_ you alive.”

The blond stared at the model in disbelief. Pursing his lips, he managed a nervous chuckle. “That’s just mean, Senacchi…”

Chiaki hummed in agreement. “Sena has a point. You have been talking about Anzu non-stop lately. It’s kinda creepy, actually.”

“Says the guy who hugs her on sight.”

Wow, Izumi is really out to get everyone today, huh.

“I’m sorry, Chiaki-san! But Mama cannot allow Chiaki-san in a ten meter radius of Anzu-san!” Madara exclaimed, quickly rushing to Chiaki with a thinly veiled threatening smile. Chiaki swallowed.

Kaoru went back to watching 2-A’s PE class. Anzu had her hair tied up in a ponytail, running laps with the others in 2-A. He sighed, feeling a smile on his lips.

“But guys, we really _are_ lucky-”

Izumi abruptly got up from his seat, cutting off Kaoru’s words. “That’s it. Somebody hold him back so I can kill him easily.”

“Sena, sit back down, you will not be killing anyone today.” Keito chided, frowning.

The student council president only smiled easily as he watched this unfold. “Fufu. But I think it would be a good idea, wouldn’t it? Anzu did hide behind Itsuki-kun that one time, perhaps it’s better if Hakaze-kun is no longer a threat.”

Keito looks horrified while Eichi has his usual _very_ angelic smile as he says that.

Izumi looks pleased with Eichi’s answer, though. “Tenshouin said it’s fine, so-”

“ _Try anything and I don’t know what will happen to your Makoto Yuuki photo collection._ ”

Izumi went back to his seat. Keito had a satisfied look on his face. Kaoru gets to live another day.

Mademoiselle’s gentle laugh rang throughout the classroom. “Hya… it seems like all of you cares for Anzu-chan quite a lot~” 

Kaoru perked up at the doll’s words. “Of course, Mademoiselle-chan! She is our beloved producer after all~ An oasis in the middle of dessert, a flower in the middle of a barren meadow, the sun shining-”

An annoyed sigh escaped Shu’s lips. “Sena, kill this boorish imbecile.”

Izumi cracked his knuckles as he slowly grinned.

Kaoru backed away, sweating as he laughed. “Senacchi, you… you don’t really want to-”

“Anzu-san has done quite a lot for us, hasn’t she?”

The entire class turned to look at Madara, who tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Izumi had both of his hands on Kaoru’s neck, and the gray-haired idol loosened his grip, to Kaoru’s relief.

“Well, she could’ve done a lot less if it wasn’t for all of you who keep asking for her help.” Izumi deadpanned, annoyance evident on his handsome features.

“That applies to you too, bud. Didn’t Knights call her to find Tsukinaga just last week?” Chiaki asked.

Izumi froze at that. He heard Kaoru laugh quietly and quickly went back to strangling the blond, all while murmuring ‘shitty _Ou-sama_ ’ repeatedly.

Eichi chuckled, ignoring Kaoru’s strangled noises not far behind him. “She _has_ done quite a lot for the idols here. She’s grown into quite the producer.” 

Keito hummed thoughtfully. “We have been working her a lot lately, she must be exhausted.”

Between gasps for air, since Izumi, thank goodness, finally let him go, Kaoru managed a sentence. “Anzu-chan’s hardworking side is cute too~”

The student council vice president gave Kaoru a judgmental look. “Hakaze, if at all possible, please die.”

“Not you too, _fukukaichou-san._ ”

“What exactly are you trying to say, Mikejima-kun?” a feminine voice asked.

Madara smiled at Mademoiselle’s question. “Maybe we should all thank Anzu-san for all she’s done for us.”

The seven students all exchanged glances.

Shu scoffed, looking away and closing his eyes. “I suppose I can thank that little girl for helping Valkyrie with our latest live.”

Mademoiselle chuckled at the genius’ antics. “Don’t be like that, Shu-kun. Anzu-chan deserves quite the thanks for saving the live after what happened.”

“Wait, _what_ happened?” Chiaki wondered, looking intrigued.

Shu gave the antique doll a pointed look. “Mademoiselle, you shouldn’t say things like that in front of these people.”

Let’s just say the incident involved a panicked Mika, about thirty yards of fabric, a yelling Shu, and a rogue pincushion.

“That’s not a bad idea, actually.” Keito voiced his, and most probably, everyone’s thought.

Kaoru found himself looking back at Anzu, and he felt a pang of jealousy inside him when he saw Adonis hand her a towel to wipe her sweat with.

“So, what, we’re all gonna do something for Anzu as our thanks for what she’s done?” Izumi piped up.

“That seems to be the idea, Sena-kun. One I’m certainly not against.” Eichi replied, smiling faintly.

“Alright! By the end of the week, we should all have thanked Anzu for what she’s done for us!” Chiaki announced, pumping his first into the air with a bright smile.

“Make sure we don’t overwork her too. She stayed so late one time I had to give her a ride home.” Izumi added.

He smirked as he pretended not to notice the glare Kaoru is giving him. That earned him a few questioning stares from the others too, but he took it in his stride. It gave him a sense of pride to know that he’s done something for her while the others haven’t.

Madara grinned as he spread his arms. “It’s decided, then! Let’s all thank Anzu-san for all she’s done!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually pretty bad. What possessed me to write this? I actually don't really know what I can change to make this better, so if you have any input, please don't keep it to yourself and tell me! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in updates about my fics, you can go and follow me on Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
